


【博君一肖】老师这题求解

by WangEBoJiu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangEBoJiu/pseuds/WangEBoJiu
Summary: 第二十章的肉





	【博君一肖】老师这题求解

肖战从未因为自己的任何决定而后悔过，就算现在他身上的衣服早已被王一博褪下，正一只手抚摸着他的阴茎，一边压在他的身上，舔弄着他的乳头，他也没有一丝后悔的想法。

他全身上下都被王一博玩的湿漉漉的， 后穴早已被身上Alpha的信息素刺激的湿滑，心里迫切的想要王一博的阴茎，狠狠的捅了进来，捅的越深越好。肖战难忍的用腿蹭了蹭王一博的腿部，催道：“王一博，你行不行啊。”

“战哥，在床上可不能说男人不行。”说完，王一博把旁边的枕头拿过来垫在了肖战的腰下，这才摸上了早已湿润，渴求着被进入的后穴。王一博先是放入了一根手指进去，肖战这是第一次被进入这里，不自觉的抬起了腰，想要逃离Alpha的侵入。

王一博把人给按了回来，扩张了一会儿，又加入了一根手指，在Omega的后穴快速的抽插了起来。肖战呜咽着想去按住王一博的手，喘息着道：“太快……太快了。”

王一博看着肖战骨骼分明的手，突然想到了什么，手指迅速的从Omega的后穴离开，站起身离开了床上。被丢下的Omega后穴渴望的收缩着，肖战双眼迷茫的喘着气望着王一博离开的背影，不知道他突然的离开是要干些什么。

王一博没去多久就迅速的回来了，只不过再回来的时候手上多了一根领带，他在肖战疑惑的眼神下，把领带绑上了肖战的手臂上：“老师，我没找到绳子，就拿你的领带用用。”

得，鬼主意还是王一博多。肖战顺从的被王一博绑上了双手，他实在是没有力气去挣扎，后穴带来的瘙痒感，他现在只想立刻被王一博贯穿。

王一博绑好后，低下头还亲了一口肖战的手，这才又把手伸回了肖战的后穴，这个时候肖战的后穴已经又湿又热了，王一博直接把第三根手指插了进去，用力的抽干了起来。肖战条件反射的抬起头，突如其来的快感让他稍稍有些承受不住：“慢点……嗯，慢点。”

肖战的话非但没有让王一博慢下来，还逐渐的越来越快，肖战的后穴越来越湿，王一博扣弄了一会儿他的内壁，才抽出了他的手指，把已经硬的不行的阴茎抵在了omega的穴口：“老师，感觉到了吗。”

“快，快进来。”肖战张口双腿，着急的说道。

王一博被这一幕刺激的不行，但他理智尚在，记着肖战是第一次，动作缓慢的对着穴口顶了进去。

“啊……你怎么……怎么那么大，好痛。”

“你，你不要进来了，呜，太大了，啊。”

平时的王一博要是听到肖战那么说，早就骄傲的抬起头，自信的夸赞着他的阴茎。然而现在王一博额头都冒出了不少的汗，他心疼的低下身子亲了亲肖战的唇：“我不动，我不动。 ”

王一博都还没全部进去呢 ，肖战已经疼得眼泪都从眼眶里冒了出来，他的语气带了些哭腔的吼道：“恩……你再试试……啊。”

肖战难受，王一博忍的也难受，他听到肖战的话，想着长痛不如短痛，一咬牙动作干脆的顶了进去。肖战痛的大叫，眼泪控制不住的顺着脸颊滑落了下来：“算了，我不想做了。”

王一博低下身子，把肖战的眼泪一一的吻掉，轻声安抚道：“战哥，你不想做的话，我出来了啊。”说完王一博就想退出来，他一动omega的后穴就一阵收缩，王一博低喘一声，看着面前满脸眼泪的Omega，无奈的说：“战哥，你到底想不想要我走啊。”

“不……不想了。”

王一博一听大着胆子动了一下，Omega的后穴好像已经适应了一般，倒是没有什么反应，王一博这下才敢用上力气，大力的动了起来，每一下似乎都要进到更里面去似的。

肖战颤抖着声音，闷哼一声道：“嗯……不行了。”

王一博压到肖战身上，温柔的亲吻着他的脸，下身的力气却丝毫没有减少：“战哥，你里面真的好舒服哦。”

肖战双手揉住王一博的脖子，像是害羞了一般，气恼的抓了一下王一博的后背：“专心干……嗯，别说话。”

“这可是战哥说的啊。”

王一博在刚刚就找到了肖战的敏感点在哪里，现在对着那里就是一阵的猛干。肖战只感受到一阵的快感，除了大叫连一句完整的话都说不出来，双眼迷离的抱着身上的Alpha，承受着他对自己的猛攻。

王一博亲吻了一会儿肖战，就把人翻了过来，后入的姿势，比刚刚进的更深了一些，王一博握着肖战的腰窝，像是要把他钉在自己的阴茎上似的，每一下都用尽了力气。

Omega的生殖腔在王一博的猛干下给顶开了，王一博俯下身子亲吻着肖战的背部：“战哥，你可以开始想想我们的孩子叫什么名字了。”说完，用力的干了十几下顶进了生殖腔的小缝里。肖战整个人浑身颤抖，声音嘶哑的大叫了一声：“嗯……快点……标记我……啊，要不行了。”

王一博大手握住肖战的脖子，俯下身体用力的咬破了已经红肿的腺体，肖战疼的软倒在了床上，随后快感的袭来瞬间盖过了疼痛。王一博在omega的生殖腔里干弄了十几下后，低喘一声，终于在肖战的身体里成了结。

王一博慢慢的从肖战的身体里退了出来，带出来丝丝白沫，他把已经失神的人转过来抱到怀里：“战哥，你是我的人了。”

肖战缓了一会儿，使出自己最后的力气拍了一下王一博的胸口：“王一博，宁是人吗宁，宁是要把我干死吗。”

“我是想死在你的身体里。”


End file.
